Luffy: Random One Shots
by LuffyGirl
Summary: This is just about Luffy and stuff he randomly thinks about while sitting at his favorite spot on Thousand Sunny or other spots on the ship.
1. Trees and Flavors

Hello! I'm just doing random stories for now. This is just about Luffy and stuff he randomly thinks about while sitting at his favorite spot on Thousand Sunny or other spots on the ship. I actually think about these things by the way. I'm just putting them in the stories, lol.

Chapter One: Trees and Flavors

Summary: Luffy wonders what it's like to be a tree and how they taste. Then he starts thinking about flavors.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda!

* * *

Luffy sat at his favorite spot on Thousand Sunny and was letting his mind wander until it was time for breakfast.

"_It must be pretty boring being a tree."_ He thought. _"Just staying in one spot. Forever. Watching the world go by. Being cut down or destroyed. Trying to stay up during a storm. I guess trees are like us when it comes to storms. I wonder why big trees fall more than the smaller ones. I'll ask Nami later. I'm hungry. Wonder what trees taste like. Is it possible to eat them? Just add some ketchup or something for flavor. Shouldn't a tree already have flavor, though? Doesn't everything have a flavor? Is something that's flavorless a flavor? Hm… Water is flavorless. Or is it? Ah, my head hurts. I'm going to bother Sanji for food."_

"Time for breakfast!" Sanji called.

"_Speaking of Sanji."_

"FOOD!" Luffy shouted running his way to the kitchen.

* * *

I really do think water has flavor. For some reason, I'm able to tell the difference between different brands of water. ?.?

Review, please! :D


	2. Leaves

Chapter Two: Leaves

Summary: Luffy starts thinking about the Fall season and leaves from the trees. (Cool, that rhymed!)

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda!

* * *

After breakfast, Luffy decided to sit on the railing for a change.

"_I wonder when we're going to the next island_." He thought staring at the sea. _"I hope it's a Fall island so I can play with the leaves. Whoa, I just of something weird. If leaves could scream Fall would be one annoying season. Hearing leaves scream every time they fall. Get crushed. Wonder what would happen if I jumped on them in a huge pile if they could scream." _Luffy almost burst out laughing at the thought. _"That would be hilarious! Okay, hm… I wonder how you spell leaves. L-E-A-V-E-S? No, that means someone is leaving. But leaf is spelled 'L-E-A-F.' I think. So leaf means there's one and leaves is… More than one? But how can that be when leaves mean you're leaving? I'm confused."_

"Nami, how do you spell leaves?!" Luffy called out to her.

* * *

Imagine if leaves could scream? Everyone would go crazy. Lol.

It was would be hilarious though jumping in a pile if they could. XD

Review, please! :D


	3. Birds

Chapter Three: Birds

Summary: Luffy thinks about birds.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda!

* * *

After about an hour of learning the differences between 'leaves' and 'leafs', Luffy laid on the grassy deck and was about to take a nap when he spotted three seagulls flying around the ship.

"_I wonder what it's like to be a bird."_ He thought. _"I guess I already am one, though. We all are. We flew up in the sky and we all have freedom. If I can have a bird, I'd name her Sunny after this ship. The bird would have to be yellow, though not white. A small one would do. I'd give it to Nami. I hope she would take good care of it. As for the birds I'm seeing right now… I already have names for them. One is me, the other is Ace and the third one is Sabo. If I see a whole flock, I'd name them all after my crew and everyone I've met. That way I know we'll always be together. Even when the birds die, more will be born. How, I'm not sure. All I know is that it's already time for lunch."_

* * *

Dedicated to my bird who went to bird heaven on 11/17/12 Her name was Sunny and I had her for nine years which was way before I discovered One Piece.

Review, please!


	4. Food

Chapter Four: Food

Summary: Luffy loves food.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda!

* * *

All meal times meant this…

"Luffy, stop taking my food!"

"Luffy, quit it!"

"Oi, that's our food!"

"Give that back!"

"Luffy, have some manners!"

"Stop taking everyone's food and wait for more!"

Followed by...

A kick to head.

A whack to the head.

A smack on the hand.

A smack on the face.

A stab from a fork or knife.

A stomp on the foot from Nami.

Or even worse… Locked out of the kitchen.

To me, it's all worth it. I get to mess with my crew and what else can say besides...

"Where's the rest of the food!?" The crew shouted.

"I love food!" Luffy said happily and then started running from his crew.

* * *

Review, please! :D


	5. Stars

Chapter Five: Stars

Summary: Luffy gazes at the stars and then gets companied by Nami. However, an unexpected visitor decides to join them.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda!

* * *

"_Today was a pretty fun day."_ Luffy thought laying on Sunny's head and gazing at the stars. _"Stars are so pretty. I should name them but then they just disappear by morning. Nami told me that some stars do have names but I forgot what they were. Stars… Star… Mom… I wonder how you're doing up there. Are you watching me right now? Can you read my mind? Do you miss me? I miss you."_

"Luffy, why are you crying?" Someone suddenly asked.

Luffy didn't realize he was crying and quickly wiped away his tears and turned around.

"Hey, Nami!" Luffy greeted with a smile.

"Don't fool me." Nami said going by his side. "Why were you crying?"

"I was just looking at the stars."

"You were thinking about your mom?"

"_Why does Nami have to be smart?"_ "Yeah. Do you think she misses me?"

"I'm sure she misses you every day as much as you miss her."

Luffy smiled at her words and then lay back down and Nami followed after.

"Nami, can you tell me the names of the stars?"

"Again? Alright. But first, do you remember what that one is right there?" Nami said pointing to certain stars.

"The Big Dipper!" Luffy answered childishly which made Nami laugh a little.

"What about that one?"

"The Baby Dipper!"

"The Little Dipper." Nami corrected.

"Oh. Name the other stars like you did last time."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Okay, but try to pay attention this time."

As soon as Nami started naming the stars she knew about, Luffy's mind wandered off.

"_Watching stars sure is relaxing."_ He thought getting comfortable. _"For some reason this reminds me of a song. What was it? Oh, I remember!"_

"Luffy, are you even listening?" Nami asked but was ignored.

"_Twinkle, twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are"_

Luffy didn't realize he was humming out loud, though.

"Why are you humming?" asked Nami but was ignored again.

"_Up above a world so high_

_Like… A…"_

Luffy was falling asleep.

"_Diamond… In the…"_

"And he fell asleep." Nami said now not able to move since he was right by her.

"_Like a diamond in the sky"_

"Oh, he woke up. Luffy…" Nami turned to Luffy to find him still asleep. "Wha…? He's still asleep. Then who's…"

"_Twinkle, twinkle little star"_

Nami couldn't believe what she saw. Luffy's mother, Star, was right by Luffy singing to him while gently ruffling his hair.

"_How I wonder what you are"_

When Star finished singing, she looked at Nami who flinched lightly.

"Take good care of him." Star said in a gentle tone.

Nami nodded. "I will."

Luffy moved a little in his sleep and then Star disappeared.

Nami tried to move but Luffy wouldn't let her.

"Mom…" Luffy said in his sleep.

All Nami did was smile and got comfortable and soon fell asleep.

Even something as simple as a star can remind you of someone you love.

* * *

I loved doing this chapter. So beautiful! :')

By the way, I honestly have no idea what Luffy's mother real name is but I do remember reading somewhere, I forgot, ^-^' that her name is/was/would be Star. I think it sounds nice so it stuck with me and some people do tend to call Luffy's mother Star so… Yeah.

IT IS NOT OFFICIAL IN ONE PIECE SO DON'T GET CONFUSED.

Review, please!


	6. Thankful

Chapter Six: Thankful

Summary: Luffy 'thinks' about what he's thankful for on Thanksgiving.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda!

* * *

"Okay, whose turn is it to say the prayer this year?" Nami asked looking around the table.

"I am not saying it again." Zoro said right away.

"Nope." Usopp and Chopper answered.

While the crew argued, Luffy's mind started to wander and he looked down at the food in front of him and smiled.

"_Most people, meaning my crew, think I'm thankful for meat more than anything else."_ He thought._ "That's not true. I'm thankful for everything. I'm thankful for food, my brothers, the people I've met, life, the way I am and always have been, my hat and this ship. But I'm mostly thankful for… My crew. If it weren't for them I wouldn't be here. If it weren't for me none of them wouldn't be here. I'm thankful that they are and I'm glad they've all decided to help me with my dream and I'm thankful to be a part of their dreams."_

"That was beautiful!" Franky said crying his 'manly' tears and making Luffy jump out of his thoughts. "Mugiwara loves us more than food!"

Luffy didn't realize that he just accidentally said everything out loud.

"That was a lovely prayer, Captain-san." Robin complimented.

Luffy was actually kind of embarrassed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Glad you guys liked it." He said laughing nervously. _"For everyone who says I don't care about being embarrassed or me not knowing what certain things are... I'm thankful for that to because it gives me less things to worry about."_

"HAPPY THANKSGIVING, EVERYONE!"

* * *

I can't wait to start eating! Happy Thanksgiving!

Review, please! :D


	7. Snow and the Flu

Chapter Seven: Snow and the Flu

Summary: Luffy watches the snow from inside and thinks about the joys of it even though he can't go outside and have fun himself.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda!

* * *

"_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow."_ Luffy thought as he watched the beautifully crafted flakes falling from the endless white sky. _"At least I think that's how the song goes. I love snow. It's white like a soft blanket and it can be tough to for making snowballs. Right now the whole deck is covered with at least three feet of snow! Poor Chopper needs to walk on stilts because he sinks down and all you can see are his antlers. If it weren't for those, he never would've been found! I was the one who found him and he was great full but then forced back in the infirmary because… Because I'm…"_

"ACHOO!"

Luffy sneezed so hard that he fell off the chair he was sitting on and accidentally knocked it over when he did.

"I HATE BEING SICK!"

Luffy stood up and put the chair back where it was. Then he went up to the window he was looking out from before and put his forehead against it.

"_It's not fair. Usopp and Brook are having a snowball fight and I'm stuck in here!"_ Luffy thought with a sigh which fogged up the window a little. _"Chopper was playing with them earlier but then stopped to check on me. He says I have the flu, a fever and a cough. I haven't coughed in a while so hopefully it's going away. Don't you hate it when you don't cough for a while but as soon as someone walks in you start coughing like crazy? Then they tell you that you're still sick even though you tell them you're fine. Sometimes it's the other way around, though. … I'm hungry. I was going to eat soup but it didn't have any meat in it so I didn't eat it. It's actually still there so it must be cold. Speaking of cold…"_

"It's freezing! Where's my blanket?!" Luffy said looking around and then spotted it on the floor where he fell off the chair before. He grabbed and wrapped himself in it and resumed looking out the window.

"_I'm so bored! All that precious snow and I can't even touch a flake! Wait… Chopper said I couldn't go __**outside.**__ He didn't say anything about opening the window and feeling the snow."_

Luffy smiled and then opened the window which quickly let in the cold air. He placed his hand outside and many ice cold white and blue snowflakes landed on him. Luffy enjoyed it so much that he started laughing to himself. He even enjoyed the smell of the cold air which made him cough a little but he didn't care.

"_You know what? I'm going outside!"_

Luffy ran away from the window and over to bed but then tripped over the chair that was conveniently left behind him.

"Get out of my way!" Luffy said madly kicking the poor chair across the room and then cursed at it.

Luffy grabbed his two jackets, which Nami wanted him to wear because he's sick, put on his sandals, (Nami gave him a pair of Zoro's boots but they didn't fit him) his scarf, earmuffs, straw hat and his mittens.

"I'm ready to go!"

He opened the door and ran out. Suddenly, he bumped into someone or in this case, a few someone's and next thing he knew, he was on the floor.

"Luffy, what're you doing!?" Nami yelled sitting up.

"I'm staying outside!" Luffy said sitting up to. "It's boring being in that room!"

"You're sick!" Chopper argued. "You have to stay inside! Doctor's orders!"

"But…"

"Doctor's orders!"

Luffy pouted and just sat down in the snow with his arms crossed.

"I don't wanna stay inside." He mumbled.

"Luffy, please go inside." Nami said nicely.

"No."

Nami and Chopper looked at each other and then at Luffy. Then Chopper turned into his Heavy Point form and grabbed him.

"I don't wanna go in the room!" Luffy yelled as he grabbed the wall that was opposite of the door. "Let me go!"

"Get in the room!" Nami said trying to get his hands off the wall.

"I don't want to!"

"Let go!" said Chopper trying to get him in the room.

"No~!"

As they argued, everyone was just watching them with a sweat drop forming behind their heads.

"Let go and we'll give you food!" Nami persuaded still trying to loosen Luffy's grip on the wall.

"I wanna play in the snow!" Luffy whined.

XXX

"_It took about ten minutes but Nami and Chopper finally managed to get me in the room."_ Luffy thought. _"This is what happens when you don't listen to your doctor... You get tied onto a bed by force and then you really can't go anywhere! Stupid snow!"_

Luffy struggled to get the ropes loose but Nami tied them so he wouldn't be getting out any time soon. "I can't wait for winter and this dumb flu to be over!" Then his stomach growled. "And I'm still hungry!"

* * *

This chapter was a little longer than I thought it would be but I'm happy because I had fun with it. That's what matters, right?

It snowed here yesterday so that's what inspired me do this chapter.

Review, please! :D


	8. Trains and Straight Lines

Chapter Eight: Trains and Straight Lines

Summary: Luffy thinks about trains and whether they do travel in a straight line.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda!

* * *

"_Train tracks! Grandma's house!"_ Luffy thought randomly. _"Yeah, I don't know where I got that from. I don't even have a grandma. It's just part of… Something. Speaking of trains, I wonder how far they go. I've been on a train before but that was on water. Literally. But do regular trains really go in a straight line following one track or do they turn? Hm… I'm surprised they never crash into each other. That's kind of scary to think about. How do they get to another city if they don't turn, though? I don't get it. If the ocean was one straight line would we ever find an island or just keep going straight forever? This is confusing... I think there would be islands. Maybe. I don't know. I wonder if it's possible to connect one train track in a straight line and have it go all around the world without breaking or any interrip… Inter… What's the word? Uh… Interru… Something. Ah, whatever! It's another word for mess ups! I think. Anyway, I wonder if that's possible. Hm… In the world that we live in... Anything is possible because someone always finds a way to make the impossible possible."_

Then Luffy stood up and headed for the men's quarters.

"Possible is impossible and impossible is possible. Heh. Try saying that three times fast. Time to sleep. Good night!"

* * *

I know it's short. Then again, there all short. They are one shots after all! XD

So yeah, the first two mini sentences that Luffy thinks about is something my little brother and I used to say every time we passed the train tracks because our grandma's house was literally right by them. That was… Years ago. I'm not old so don't go thinking it was like, 50 years ago or something. Lol! It was only about ten years ago. Define 'only'. XD

Oh, and it is time to sleep so good night! I'll try to update tomorrow!

Review, please! :D


	9. Candy and Tummy Aches

Chapter Nine: Candy and Tummy Aches

Summary: Luffy sneaks his way to the fridge to get candy but the candy gets the best of him.

For XFangHeartX

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda!

* * *

"_Sshh! I'm in the kitchen!"_

Luffy looked around to make sure the coast was clear.

"_Looks like I'm safe."_

Luffy crawled out of his hiding spot which was under the table and made his way to the fridge. There was a lock on it but he already knew the code and typed it in and unlocked it.

"_Good thing no one knows that I know the code."_

Luffy rummaged through the fridge and for once, he wasn't looking for meat. He woke up craving sugar so that's what he was looking for. Candy, chocolate, sugar itself, you name it.

"There's marshmallows! Why didn't I know this?!" Luffy said taking the bag and opening it.

He shoved ten marshmallows into his mouth and savored every one of them.

"_Yummy! I love candy! It's sugary and good! Ooh, chocolate! Let's see… Hershey's... I'll take some Reese's. THERE'S JOLLY RANCHER'S!"_

Luffy grabbed a handful of almost everything and then heard a noise.

"What was that?" He said quickly turning around.

Just in case, Luffy put some of the candy back but still took the bag of marshmallow's, some Reese's and a bunch of Jolly Rancher's. Then he just threw it all under the table and went by the door. He listened carefully and heard footsteps coming his way. Luffy ran back to the fridge, closed it and locked it and ran under the table. Luckily, it was covered by a tablecloth.

The door was opened and the light was turned on. Footsteps were heard and Luffy quietly made his way to the corner of the table hoping not to be seen. The footsteps stopped and then beeping was heard from the lock on the fridge.

"_Guess I'm not the only one who's hungry."_ Luffy thought.

"I need some chocolate." The person said.

"_Huh? That's Nami! Wait… She wants sugar to?"_

Luffy crawled closer and then peeked from under the table. Yup, it was Nami. She opened the fridge and then complained how messy it was.

"Why does everything look like a mess? Oh, yeah. Chopper, Usopp and Brook were having a sugar eating contest." Nami said grabbing a few Reese's and then closed the fridge.

"_WHAT?! AND THEY DIDN'T TELL ME?!"_ Luffy pouted. Suddenly, a loose Jolly Rancher fell out from the candy pile and rolled out from the table. _"NO!"_ Luffy went to reach for it but then slipped out from the table and then quickly went back under leaving the candy behind.

Nami was about to lock the fridge but then turned around when she heard the noise and then saw the Jolly Rancher on the floor.

"Did this just come from under the table?" Nami questioned grabbing the candy and then looked over at the table. "Luffy, come on out."

"_Ah! How did she know?! I'm not here! I'm not here!"_ Luffy told himself.

"Luffy, I already know it's you so let's go."

"_Don't go out! Don't go out!"_

Nami sighed. "Fine. I'll drag you out." She said walking to the table.

"_Oh, no! She's coming! What do I do, what do I do?!"_

Nami leaned down and grabbed the tablecloth and lifted it up.

"Found you! Huh? He's not here." She said as she looked around the kitchen again for in case.

Little did Nami know, Luffy was actually right above her hanging onto all four corners of the table with his hands and feet and he shoved everything in his mouth which made his cheeks freakishly huge.

"_Please don't look up, please leave, I'm hungry! Leave!"_ Luffy thought desperately.

"I must've been seeing things." Nami said as she put the tablecloth back down.

She then threw the candy away and then relocked the fridge and soon left. Luffy waited a while just to be safe and fell on the floor with a thud.

"Ow." Then he gasped. "I swallowed the candy! All well, I'll just get more."

Luffy stood up and went back to the fridge and repeated the process he did before.

XXX

"Nami. Nami~. Nami~! NAMI~!"

"WHAT!?" Nami shouted angrily waking up from her sleep. She then realized it was Luffy and calmed down. "Luffy? What do you want?"

"My tummy hu~rts." Luffy whined childishly.

"Next time, don't eat so much candy at once. Or anything else along with it."

"How did you know?"

"Don't play dumb. I know you knew I was in the kitchen. And I knew you were there. Plus, Usopp, Chopper and Brook don't mess up the fridge as much as you do. Why did you eat so much candy anyway?"

"I wanted sugar and chocolate but now my tummy hurts." Luffy whined again.

Nami sighed. "Come here." She said lifting up the blanket and Luffy quickly went on the bed which made his stomach hurt more.

Nami started giving Luffy a tummy rub and it wasn't long before Luffy started getting sleepy.

"_The best thing about having tummy aches…" _Luffy thought closing his eyes. _"Is having your girlfriend rub your stomach for you. And then… Falling asleep. Good night."_

* * *

It's a little different than what I wanted but yay, I'm finished.

I'm so~ sorry that I haven't been updating anything lately. I have a month off from college so I'll do my best to update.

Also, sorry if it felt rushed and for any mistakes.

Review, please! :D


	10. Ships and Special Seats

Chapter Ten: Ships and Special Seats

Summary: Luffy thinks about Going Merry and Thousand Sunny and there special seats.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda!

* * *

"_I miss Going Merry."_ Luffy thought as he sat on his special seat on Thousand Sunny. _"We have so many awesome memories of her. Most pirate crews would just see a ship as a ship but us… We see Merry and Sunny as Nakama. After all, if it weren't for them, we would have no way of getting around. We still have Going Merry with us in mini boat form. She's called Mini Merry two!"_ Luffy laughed. _"I also have my very own special seat! Well, used to for Merry. Anyway, I like sitting on the Lions Head for Sunny. It's a place where I can eat, take a nap and think. But if anyone sits here, I'll kick there…"_

"Oi, Luffy. What're you doing out here?" Nami asked. "You should be getting some sleep."

"I raided the fridge and then came over here."

"Typical. Mind if I join?"

"Sure." Luffy said with a smile and helped her on.

"_So, yeah about anyone sitting on my special seat… Only Nami is allowed up here. With me only. And the fact that she's my girlfriend."_

* * *

Sorry, if it's shorter than what you thought it was going to be. I wanted to put more but I didn't know how to word it. ^-^"

Review, please! :D


	11. Meat and Hat

Chapter Eleven: Meat and Hat

Summary: Luffy just thinks about himself, meat and how grateful he is for his hat.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda!

* * *

"_Hm… If I had to describe myself I guess it would be… Yeah, I'm not sure. My crew sometimes tell me that I can be annoying and greedy. They always say I cause a lot of trouble and I can be an idiot. Ah, enough with negative stuff, I want positive things! Let's see… I know they like having me as a captain. I know I'm a funny person, I care a lot about my Nakama. Uh… I never knew describing myself would be this hard. I'm going to think about meat now. Mmm… Meat. Have I ever mentioned how much I love meat? There are so many different kinds! Chicken, pork, steak, ribs, lamb! You name it!"_ Luffy licked his lips and almost started drooling. _"I wish we can land on a meat island. How awesome would that be?! The ground would be meat, it would rain meat and… Just everything would be meat! I'd never want to leave!"_ Luffy was practically jumping up and down from excitement.

"Oi, Luffy. You o.k there?" Zoro asked making Luffy snap out of his thoughts.

"I'm fine." Luffy said not realizing he was reacting to his own thoughts. He then stood up and went to the men's quarters. He lay on the bed and actually calmed down a bit.

"_O.k, what else can I think about?"_ Luffy thought taking his hat in his hands and looking it over. _"I wonder where Shanks is. I can't wait to see him again! But then that means I have to give him back his hat. Maybe he'll let me keep it. …If it wasn't for Shanks… I wouldn't have this hat, I wouldn't be a pirate, a captain or have great Nakama."_ Luffy hugged his hat tightly and lay on his side. _"I can't wait to meet him again!"_

* * *

Yay, another one done!

Review, please! :D


	12. Grass and Swords

Chapter Twelve: Grass and Swords

Summary: Luffy randomly thinks about grass which leads to thinking about his first mate, Zoro.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda!

* * *

Luffy sat on the deck while watching the grass move along with the breeze.

"_Grass."_ Luffy randomly thought. _"Who named it that? Why is grass so… Grassy? Why is it green? It reminds me of Zoro's hair. I guess that's why Sanji calls him 'moss head' most of the time. Wait, is moss grass? Eh, whatever. I wonder if Zoro's hair feels like grass. I'll find out later. Speaking of Zoro…. I'm glad he decided to join my crew. Who knows what could've happened if he stayed in that marine base. Anyway, he's always sleeping. It is annoying but I can't do anything about it. Besides forcing him to play tag along with everyone else. I wonder how he learned to fight with three swords. I can't even use one. It must've taken him a while to learn… Oh, he's coming! I'm going to see if his hair is like grass!"_

Luffy stood up and ran over to him.

"Zoro, can I feel your hair?" Luffy asked simply.

"What the…? What kind of question is that?!" Zoro answered with a question.

"Does it feel like grass?" Luffy asked.

"Again, what kind of question is that?!"

"Your hair is green like grass so I want to know if it actually feels like grass."

"No, it does not… Don't touch my hair! Go away!" Zoro said running away from Luffy who chased after him.

"It feels like moss!" Luffy said chasing after Zoro.

"Shut up, you moron!"

* * *

Poor, Zoro. XD I enjoyed doing this chapter.

Review, please! :D


	13. Tangerines and Money

Chapter Thirteen: Tangerines and Money

Summary: Luffy thinks about his beloved Navigator/girlfriend, Nami.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda!

* * *

"_Tangerines. Money. When I hear those words the first thing I think about is Nami. But she is NOT a thing. Nami is my Nakama, Navigator and my girlfriend. Wait… Nakama and girlfriend are the same thing. Is it? All well. The point is that Nami is my girlfriend! She may be stubborn and selfish when it comes to money and getting things her way but I love her. She can also be funny, kind and cute when she pouts. If it wasn't for her, we would be getting lost every second of every day. I wouldn't be getting tummy rubs, extra food, my hat would never be getting fixed, extra food. If it's one thing I don't like about Nami is when she doubts herself and thinks she's weak. Just because she's a girl, it doesn't mean she's weak. I think Nami is a strong person and a fighter. She might not know it but she's helped me out with many big problems. And I know she's always worrying about me when I wander off or something. She just shows it…"_

"Luffy, where have you been?!" Nami scolded.

"I was walking around on the…"

"You've been gone all day since we've arrived at this island! Don't wander off again without me!" Nami scolded again as she bopped him on the head.

"Ouch! O.k, Nami."

"_Like that. But I still love her."_

* * *

Wasn't this cute and sweet? I hope, lol.

Review, please! :D


	14. Slingshots and Inventions

Chapter Fourteen: Slingshots and Inventions

Summary: Luffy thinks about how slingshots work and then starts thinking about Usopp and the crazy things he's invented.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda!

* * *

"_I wonder how slingshots are made. Every time I use Usopp's slingshot, I end up missing. Either that or I launch the slingshot itself. That's happens a lot and they always fall into the water. Maybe Usopp knows what there made of. Speaking of Usopp, he's in his factory making some kind of invention. I'm not sure what it is, though. Whatever it is, I know it'll be cool. But sometimes, they mess up. I remember when he made firework launchers and they all went out of control. The sails were almost burned down! That day was crazy. Er."_

"Hey, Luffy, come here!" Usopp called.

"O.k!" Luffy said as he stood up and made his way over to Usopp's Factory.

"_You know… I'll never forget that time when me and Usopp fought over Merry. Everyone thinks I forget those kinds of events easily but I don't. … Enough negativity! Let's see what Usopp…"_

Luffy opened the door to Usopp's Factory and all of a sudden, rope was shot at Luffy and he fell on the floor.

"Hey, what the…?" Suddenly, he felt a small shock and screamed. "Aah, what's going on?! Make it stop!"

The shock disappeared and Luffy's hair was spiked up due to the shock.

"Cool, it works!" Usopp said going up to him.

"What the heck is going on here?!" Nami said barging into the room.

"_Uh, oh."_ Usopp thought who knew what was coming next.

Nami saw Luffy on the floor with rope around him and then glared at Usopp.

"What were you doing?!"

"I was just…"

"He shot a rope at me and then I felt this weird rushing feeling and I don't know what it was!" Luffy said trying to get himself out of the ropes grasp.

"I was inventing something that would work on Devil Fruit users like him." said Usopp.

"And you used Luffy as a test subject?! Are you kidding me?! You could've killed him! He's not used to electricity!" Nami yelled angrily and then beat him up. She then turned to Luffy. "You poor thing! Are you o.k?" She untied Luffy and threw the ropes to the side.

"I'm fine." Luffy said sitting up. "Whoa. That was weird. I feel… Like… Something was going right through me."

"That's how electricity feels."

"I don't like it."

"No one does."

"_I'll get Usopp back later."_ Luffy thought. _"When he least suspects it."_

* * *

Sorry, if it's different than what you thought it was. Have you been electrocuted? I did for like, a few seconds. It feels weird. Not very fun.

Review, please! :D


End file.
